


Sexo en la playa

by XxDiquidforeverxX



Category: Metal Gear, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Foreplay, M/M, Public Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDiquidforeverxX/pseuds/XxDiquidforeverxX
Summary: - Dio and Liquid go in the all gay cruise: the fan fictiom





	Sexo en la playa

Sluuuuuuuurp. Liquid suckles on the crazy straw, the pink plastic in the shape of a crazy penis. He smacks his lips sexily, his tongue running over tender pink flesh. Oooooh, yummy in my tummy, he thinks. But not as good as Daddy's cummies, he adds miserably. The sun shines on his greasy, oily boy body, and like sunflowers, his nipples rise towards its glorious rays. His tiny penis was erect from the summer scent and cool breeze that smells of the ocean. This. is the life.

“Honey, Im home!” Dio yells, his huge body shaking the ship like an earthquake with each stride of his swagger, his big breasts bouncing like pudding, his gigantic asscheeks smacking together like bowling balls in his tiny, gentle, green speedo, a yellow banana right in the center. How sexy. He bounds breastfully and voluptuously towards Liquid.

“We're on a fucking ship, you retard.” Liquid spits his pink, tasty drink out all over his smooth tasty little body. He breaks the martini glass in his hands and the shards stick through his hand. He can't feel it through all his raw rage and horniness, his boy pussy wetting like a water slide at the sight of Dio’s enormous bara hands which can be so dangerous, yet so tender; only with him of fucking course you gnarly bitches.

The all gay cruise passengers surround them, playing gayly in the pools and in the bars. Dio struts up with large hips swaying side to side, his balls knocking together like marbles in his thin speedo, threatening to rip it at every sway of his ballsack.

Liquid sweats, drops falling down his face as he licks his lips, eye bulging at the sight of Dio’s huge aching BallSack. His delicate swimming shorts rip on his behind, a loud fart shooting straight through the sexy material, a hole showcasing his big, wet, juicy butthole to the world.

-

“My thrussy?!?!” Liquid screamed! 

In sudden sync with Liquid’s own wardrobe oopsie, the stretched, thin fabric of Dio’s tiny speedos TORE open due to the raw weight and pressure his powerful ballsack emitted at the sight of Eli’s luscious tuber poking out so purt and ready. Perhaps this was more than just the logically expected outcome of Dio wearing super tight panties and jumping around like a dickhead… Perhaps it was fate that these golden boys had their salami sticks meet once again, this time upon the homo cruise. Dio knew that all gay gazes were on them now, waiting for the sacred ritual to take place once again, now under the sun’s burning gucci rays (meow! X3)… It was time for the world to embrace DIQUID once again after the fucking authors got writers blocks and left the masses with blue balls for a few months. (Sry I know ya’ll thirst)

“No. It's MY thrussy~!”

In swift motion, Dio made a massive gay leap at his tiny TWINK, his enormous cock like a battering ram that slapped Liquid so hard across the face that he fell from the soiled barstool right to the floor, his purt anus making a loud queef all on its own upon contact. “Wait Daddy! I'm too tender.” Liquid whined like a THOT, his cheeks spreading ssubconciously at the sight of that monster cock slapping the entire bar off the ship in order to reach his moist anus; all the gay boys around them began to cheer.

 

“God waits for no one my bitch.” ( [Cue Pucci screaming] ) The vampire diva points at his gay boy with one burly finger, all the power of the lord’s smite threatening to strike his boy puss at any moment now. “All flowers must be freshly cut, including yours~~~~~~~~”

“Lol k.” Liquid give a solid thumbs up as Dio once again slapped him across the face with the cock so big it dwarfed his villain ego.

And then they fucked and the ship sank the end, Diquid sinking along with the all gay cruise down into the dark abyss of the ocean, only to curse the world once again 100 years later. ~~ UwU

**Author's Note:**

> I know ya'll thirst for these two. But don't worry.  
> I got you <3


End file.
